poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-bye Mr. Pooh
Good-bye Mr. Pooh is the second segment of the second episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on September 16th, 1989 on ABC. Synopsis When Pooh tells Tigger he’s going to the dump with his own honey pots, Tigger misunderstands and tells everyone Pooh’s moving away! Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore throw a leaving party for him, and as soon as Pooh leaves, he returns, and realizes Eeyore now owns Pooh's house. Can he get his house back? Plot The episode starts with the sound of crashing honeypots as Pooh bids his used honeypots farewell. Later Tigger comes through the door as he sees the wagon and Pooh explains that he will be leaving soon. Not knowing that Pooh is just making a trip to the dump, he thinks Pooh is leaving forever. As Pooh throws another pot into the wagon, Pooh misses it and the pot gets thrown over Tigger’s head. When Tigger makes his head out, he tells Pooh to stay put and Tigger hurries off to tell the others. First he stops by at Eeyore’s, and as he was speeding by, he knocked a stick supporting the roof causing the house to collapse. Then the camera skips to after when Tigger tells Piglet about Pooh moving away, and Piglet starts weeping and using Tigger’s tail as a tissue to dry his tears. Tigger comforts Piglet. The camera skips once more to Rabbit in his garden, shocked after hearing Tigger’s story. Then he says everyone must do anything. Tigger, next to Rabbit, then he thinks that they should throw Pooh a farewell party and then bounces Rabbit. However, Rabbit suggests that Tigger get off of him first. The camera, once again, skips to when Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Piglet are hiding in the closet about to surprise Pooh as he is walking through the door. As the four of them surprises Pooh, Pooh also says surprise and asks whom they are surprising. Then Rabbit explains they are throwing a surprise farewell party to Pooh, and Pooh looks at the balloons and banners set up for him. Then Everyone presents Pooh with going away gifts. Piglet runs up first with a pot of honey. Tigger comes up, also presenting a pot of honey. Then Eeyore presents Pooh a pot of honey, though put inside a box. Then Pooh asks Rabbit, who is embarrassed for bringing some carrots, takes out the honey from Eeyore’s box and replaces the pot with the carrots while distracting everybody by saying a Jagular was lurking around the window area. Then Rabbit presents Pooh with Eeyore’s honey. Then Pooh says how grateful he is, Tigger is so happy he hugged Rabbit and Piglet starts crying once more, and gives Pooh a hug. After everyone has left, Pooh pulls four honeypots, each arranged in size order, tied together by a rope and leaves his house. Then Pooh goes through the woods, over a bridge, and through a log, and finally rests at the base of a tree at the end of the log. Then he sits there for a few seconds and travels back. Once he arrives back at his house, only finds Eeyore inside, staying in his traditional stick house. Pooh sadly leaves and goes to Piglet’s house. He is happily greeted by Piglet, who invites him to stay as long as Pooh wishes. Then Pooh wreaks havoc in Piglet’s house, such as eating out many of Piglet’s honeypots during his long dinner, breaks the bed due to his weight, giving Piglet a terrible night’s sleep, and washing Piglet’s house while really ruining it. Piglet tells Pooh that he should have some self assert, and tell Eeyore to leave. However, Pooh really insists that they should throw a housewarming party instead. At the party, the gang uses the signs for Pooh’s party, letting Eeyore think that he should move out. Finally, having Pooh's house to himself, the episodes ends with him cheerfully eating honey. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Jagular (mentioned) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “RABBIT MARKS THE SPOT” Story by MARK ZASLOVE BRUCE TALKINGTON Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER “GOOD-BYE MR. POOH” Story by MARK ZASLOVE STEPHEN SUSTARSIC Teleplay by STEPHEN SUSTARSIC Assistant Story Editors CARTER CROCKER BRUCE TALKINGTON Director TERENCE HARRISON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Voice Direction KARL GEURS MARK ZASLOVE Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH LONNIE THOMPSON HANK TUCKER Character Designer LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Director DAVE BRAIN Timing Directors BRAD CASE RICH LEON MIRCEA MANTTA MITCH ROCHON Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator RICK FINN Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER JEFFREY ARTHUR VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP “Pirates Is What We'll Be” Performed by JOHN FIEDLER MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS PAUL WINCHELL Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Director IAN HARROWELL THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Walt Disney TELEVISION Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2 Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Pooh episode